


First kiss

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shinra invited Shizuo to his birthday party where unimagniable things happened with the faux blond teen.





	First kiss

The whole situation was that damn Shinra’s fault. Like lots of things that went wrong in his life. If it wasn’t for the invitation, the thing would have never happened!

Everything had started with the SMS he got on the first of April during dinner. He knew his dad did not like him having his phone during dinner, but on that night for some reason that he himself did not know, he brought it to the table.

"Who was it, honey?" His mother asked after he wrote the answer and got a look from his father. When he told her that it was his bespectacled friend, the womans’ face beamed up. "Shi-chan will have his eighteenth birthday tomorrow, right?" She asked with that glint in her eyes which meant she would make something special.

Shizuo did not understand his mother’s affection towards the boy. Shinra was a freak after all… but on the other hand, his one and only best friend.

 

So next evening, he was standing in front of Shinra’s apartment with a box in his hand which hid the cake which was made by his mother. Shizuo sighed and pressed the doorbell. What would possibly go wrong anyway?

”Coming!” He heard the familiar cheerful voice. The door opened, revealing Shinra with a stupid party hat on his head. ”Ah, Shizuo-kun!”  
”Here!” Shizuo said, pushing the paper box into the boys’ hand. Shinra’s eyes shone up because of happiness. It looked like the affection was requited.

”Yay, a cake from Namiko-san!” Shinra looked up at him with a smile on his face. ”Thank you, Shizuo-kun!”

Shizuo felt his cheeks heating up. He looked aside, rubbing the back of his head. He mumbled something incoherent, then walked past Shinra into the small apartment.

However, as soon as he turned into the living room, his legs rooted into the ground. At the table, across Kadota, there was Izaya sitting calmly, paying attention to what the long haired boy was talking about. When they heard his gasp, they looked up. Kadota raised his hand up to greet him and Izaya… only turned his gaze back towards his friend.

”What the hell?!” Shizuo exclaimed in pure surprise. What did happen to Izaya? Was he sick or something?

”What is wrong, Shizuo-kun?” Shinra asked, peeking into the room. Shizuo gaped at him, then pointed towards Izaya.

”Is that so strange that I do not try and kill you, Shizu-chan?” He heard the voice he was waiting for – with no mocking in it.  
”Hell yes!” Shizuo blurted out, nodding rapidly.

”Since it is my 18th birthday, Orihara-kun promised that he would not cause any trouble,” Shinra informed him while cutting the cake up.

Kadota helped him bringing the four plates to the table. After all of them had sat down, Shinra thanked them to come and they started to eat. From the corner of his eyes, Shizuo was glaring at Izaya all the time, waiting for some kind of trick to come. Much to his dismay, nothing happened. It looked like Shinra really was important for the flea.

”The cake is good!” He heard Izayas’ voice as he wiped his lips with a napkin. Izaya looked up right into his eyes. Shizuo felt his stomach doing different kinds of strange movements. ”It really is.”

 

Two hours later, all the four of them sat in the living room with one glass of beer in hand. At first Kadota tried to convince Shinra that it was illegal for Shizuo and Izaya to drink, but Shinra said that one night will not hurt anyone. Shizuo listened the conversation between Shinra and Kadota when he felt as someone tugged the sleeve of his T-shirt.

”Shi-zu-chan~” Shizuo looked into the direction of the sing-song voice and forgot how to breath. Izaya was sitting beside him, blinking up at him with his eyes shining and his cheeks being red because of the alcohol. ”Pay attention to me!”

”I-I think you drank enough for one night!” Shizuo stuttered after gaining back his composure. He tried to take the glass out of Izayas’ hand, but the other boy pushed him down to the couch, hovering over him. ”What are you-” He started, but was silenced by two silk lips.

He knew from the movements of his lips that Izaya really tried to pull him into the kiss and he did the mistake of opening his lips. As soon as that skilled tongue slipped into his mouth, he pushed the other boy away blushing. For a moment, he saw pain flashing in Izayas’ eyes, but in the next moment, the other boys’ body collapsed on his own as its owner slept like a baby.

”Well… that was… unpredictable,” Shinra said as he lowered his cell phone into his lap.


End file.
